Pandora
by OfTheDawn
Summary: Do you remember Max warning. Well there is more to the story. Way more then anyone should know. If you're going to survive we need as many people as possible to learn the truth. The truth of what Max has held back on. If you can't trust god personal creation then who can you trust?(Sorry for slow update !)
1. Welcome To The Flocks 2nd Nightmare

_**I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

_**I just based this story on it.**_

* * *

Angel had a cold look on her face. Her eye had no kindness. With no emotion she said "You have become a danger to the flock. Everyone that thinks Max should go raise your hand."

Slowly one by one they each raise their hand except Fang.

Both Max and Fang thought it was wrong. They knew it was wrong.

The voice said _1…2…3_

Max was desisted and confused. If this was a horrible nightmare she'd give anything to wake up. Something like this would kill her in a split second.

Then there was a knock on the door. Without even giving it a second thought she went to open the door with eyes brimmed with tears. A stranger. A perfect stranger. Not a flaw in site.

His skin looked as smooth as silk. He had muscles just not too much and not too little. He had mid-length black hair. It was slightly waved. His cheek bones were much sculpted. Everyone, but of course Iggy, was astonished. He made them blush. Except for Max. There was something within the look of her eyes. She knows him. Beside the look in her eyes her face was blank. Nothing, no fear, confusion, all emotion was gone.

He grins, "Long time no see, _Pandora_."

In a faint whisper Max says "Damen…"

Max's breath quickened, her pulse raised, her lips parted as if she was going to say something. Her knees become to buckle. If she wasn't unstable already this was really pushing her off into a eternal dark abyss.

Her legs gave out from under her. This had done it. She passed out. Right before she hit the ground Damen caught her. They all sighed in relief.

"Max are you alr—"Gazzy was cut short.

What they saw was freighting. Two long fangs bearing into Max's neck. The blood wouldn't stop flowing.

Like I always say show no mercy.


	2. Stranger Danger

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

*Recap*

Two long fangs bearing into Max's neck. The Blood just wouldn't stop flowing.

* * *

Everyone eyes widen. They had eyes on horror written on them. They couldn't believe what they saw. How could Maximum Ride, the strongest person they knew and loved, be taken out so easy?

"What the heck just happened? Don't forget I'm blind!" Iggy was very irritated.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch mate. She'll be fine." He wipes the blood from his mouth. "She'll wake up soon enough. In the meantime I'm Damon. Damon Ride." He hold his hand out to Fang but Fang just stay there as still as the trunk of a tree.

With a frantic face but a steady voice he says, "Who are you? What are you? How the heck did you find us?"

"Slow down. One question at a time mate. First of all, like I said my name Is Damon. Second I'm the original." Angel is desperately trying to read his mind trying to find out why he would do that. Damon's blue eyes, migrating to red outwards, shift to Angel. "I suggest you stay out of my head."

He walks towards her. They try to attack but they themselves really couldn't move a muscle. He kneels down to meet her ear. "You might feel something," He says in a low voice. Angel at that very moment starts to hold her head and scream. Now even though Angel could move she couldn't help them. After a couple a minutes she passed out. "Wow I'm surprised she didn't die." He nudges her with his foot. "All she had to do is ask."

"Um… why can't we move…" Nudge was on the verge of crying.

" 'Cause to put it simply you would attack me if I didn't " he picks Max up by the neck and looks back at her, "and I hate to see a pretty face go to waste." He smirks. "You know it's sad when you barely know anything about the person you care about."

"What's the heck that supposed to mean?" Fang's face was mixed with rage, frustration, and fear.

"Means you know nothing more about 'Max' than her last name and her family," his hand tighten around her neck and holds up his left hand revealing his wedding band, gold with diamond all around. "You didn't even know she was married. Did you know she just like me? She's god right hand woman, sent down to men kind. For future references don't piss her off. You might meet your maker."

After that Max started to crack like an egg. Her skin literally broke like a shell. Then as the pieces started to come off smoke spilled out until he let go and the rest blasted off. That allowed everyone to move and throw everyone to the wall. They got up and saw a new face.

She was completely fair skin but pale. She had long red hair waved. Her facial structure was round yet sharp. She looked about 5'7 to 5'10. Just as Damon her eyes except reversed. Blue eyes on the outside migrating to red inwards.

She was wearing a black half shirt with a shaped leather jacket. Black skinny Jeans. Black wedges with spaghetti straps all over.

The one standing out to Fang was her engagement and wedding ring. The wedding band matched Damon's.

Her lips curled into a smile, "Surprise~!"


	3. My thoughts

Okay, seriously people. I have a problem. One question. Do you have a problem with Max and Dylan being together? There is barely any Max X Dylan. To be honest I love Dylan. I think he would really love Max if he wasn't programed. I mean I'm pretty sure there are some people who would love for Max and Dylan to be together. So write it.

I know I'm not writing one with Max and Dylan YET, but my point still stands.


	4. Hi, I'm Pandora!

Sorry for the slow chapter~!

* * *

Her lips curled into a smile, "Surprise~!"

* * *

She stood there looking around, taking everything. It looked like a eternal dark abyss. "Oo~," said Pandora, "what happened here. You should really take better care of this place. Looks… dark" She made her way to the couch. "Before I even feel like snapping your little pretty neck I'll tell now. My name is Pandora Ride. I'm married to Damen. Let not forget the little angel fact. Anymore?" Her eyes darted between them.

"Where the heck is Max?" Even though Iggy couldn't see he could certainly feel the aura of others. "Also do you really except us to believe you're an angel?"

"Yes, yes I do. Especially when I can do this." One of her eyes turned bright white while the other turned into a glowing black. For a second there the house disappeared. "For those who can't see the house went for a ride in a time-warp."

"I can't see but I can sure sense it. You should know that you non-winged liar."

"You should know I love the sound of breaking bones," Damen just smiles, standing near Pandora, fiddling with her hair, "Even when there holy."

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were just lying there. Fang thought `We have to get out of here. They're crazy. Where the heck is Max?!'

"If you even try to get out we'll burn you to a crisp." Damen said clearly uninterested in them.

"My full name is Pandora Isabella Maximum Ride. So really I am Max."

*Hypnotizing music play. Damen pulls out a pocket watch. *

"You know every time I see you it seems time runs out~!" He glares at Fang and Iggy. "How about I just burn you now and be done with it?"

Pandora looks up at him and pouts. "Aww~ but you did that last time. How about-" She gets up to whisper in his. An ever so faint whisper. Then back away and batter her eye. His smile was an upside-down rainbow. Suddenly a rip in space appeared and they walk through.

"What the heck just happened~!?"

They didn't know where to begin.


	5. PLEASE HELP!

**My dear readers. I have something to ask of you. I need votes on the 25th Hunger Games. I know i haven't updated recently but if you do go vote i will update more frequently. Once every 5 if I reach 10. Please vote for Fawn Dawn, 13. This is the address:**

** u/4206674/K-A-Heaysman#**

**I'm typing the next story. :)**


	6. Only if you kiss me

Damen and Pandora land on the bed of a hotel room. Lightly kissing, in between kisses he says "Next time don't let such a moron kiss you. I thought you had standers?" Holding her close to him by the waist.

"And I thought you would have come to get me sooner." They stay like for a little while longer till she finally pulls away. "Have you notice a pattern?" She ponders it looking up at him.

"What is it now?" He rolls off of her, clearly looking disappointed. "Are you worried about them… again?

"I'm going to say something and I most likely sound like a typical house wife," She turned to look at him, "Every time we get together we do the same thing. Kill, make out, stay together for a month, and then wait the next awaking. I love you but after a while it gets boring. How about we mix it up. Do something different?"

He looked confused and a bit annoyed, "We just did. We didn't kill them." He lifted her so that he she was sitting on him. Looking up at her he says, "If you want to do something different then we'll do something different." Those same eyes turned into admiration and love. "Anything you want. I promise babe."

"I was thinking we should wreak havoc. Go anywhere and everywhere." She smirked as if she was the devil herself."

He cups her face, as his said lust, "Only if you kiss me."

She bends over and kisses him like crazy. The rest of their night was covered in blood and passion.

* * *

The next morning, as always, they wake up at the same time. "Hey," says Pandora. As soon as she realized that there's nothing but thin cotton red/white sheets between them she quickly pulled her clothes on.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have to go soon."

"Fashion City her we come?"

"Fashion City here we come~!" He snaps his fingers and just as before a rip in space appears and they jump through together.


	7. Vanity Mirror

There they are. The city with nothing but... Clothes? Racks and racks of clothes. Could you even call this a city? Some of the racks are just floating cause there nowhere on the stone ground.

_**PANDORA P.O.V**_

I'm back. I'm finally back in my favorite city. If you think Milan Is the shopping mega then you obviously haven't been here. It smells of perfume, new clothes, and every girls dream. Damon looks at my face grinning. My face is certainly in amazement. God I love this man. He is my perfect other half. His takes mine in a very firm get very soft manner, it sends a spark through me like water. All I can think is:_ You're such a cliche_.

_You know you love me for it._

"Shut up," I say dragging him along. I willing arrange them into different shops while he ponders what goes where. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." We walk into a French base shop called La Café. A woman meets us at the door.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer. Newly been pro-"

Damon cut her short by just pushing past her. As he grips my hope he roughly exclaims, "Your help won't be needed."

I give him a disapproving look. "You know there this thing called being nice. It the rage in heaven now you should try."

"Keep walking Miss Jockey." He clearly tries to get me to back store...to the underwear. "What size do you wear?"

"Like you don't know."

"Of course I do. Would you like to remind me?" he says in a low sexy voice. Just having his warm breath on my ear made me shiver. I am so lucky to have. To have God pair me up with this great piece of light. I a low chuckle from him, knowing he just heard me thinking ever one of these words. "Just say it. You know you want me."

"Even if we wanted to go into that changing room, we couldn't. I plan on making it to every news channel by the end of the week. I plan on looking hot in my photos." I pull him Vanity Mirror. The mirror that goes into your mine and pick the perfect outfit for ever occasion As of now I think of the red carpet for Man Of Steel. Mainly female angels use this, for just a suit. They all look the same anyway.

_**DAMON'S P.O.V**_

As I look into the Vanity Mirror, I see Pandora in this stunningly amazing gown! I just stare at her appearance A black dress with a corset like the one from Mirror Mirror on Snow White. The front of the dress stop at mid thigh while it slopes to the back and gets longer. Her legs look even longer now. It shows all the right curves in all the right places.

Before I can think further a voice cuts into my mind, "What do you think? And please pick your jaw off the floor."

"Let's go to the biggest movie event of the year." Is all I can say. "I have some bragging to do."


End file.
